CreepypastaxReader Collection
by Der Ritter Man
Summary: Open for request!


(Reader POV)

"I hope Slenderman eats you!" London, the schools most popular girl said. She was always tormenting me, It was because I was more distant, more darker than others.

"Who's Slenderman?" I asked with a brow raised. The blonde simply smiled as I fell right into her trap. London often reminded me of a spider, weaving a web of words to attract those who are unsuspecting.. And I just flew right into that web. I watched as the blonde flipped her hair, she always did that before talking.

"He's this guy with no face and tentacles that come out of his his back and he eats babies! Super Gross right?!" I listened intently to the blonde across from me. I looked up from my lunch at her, London was frowning. Was it because I haven't said anything? Going back to my food I heard her sigh. Why did I have to be the one she had to pick on? Was her life goal to make mine miserable? I had no friends, London spread enough rumors to keep them away from me. My eyes wandered down to my wrist. I always wore long sleeves to hide my cut adorned skin. This is what she has done to me.

"How will you know he won't want to be my friend?" I couldn't help but think aloud. Slenderman didn't sound so scary besides the killing babies part. I'm not a baby, I'm almost eighteen so I should be safe right?

London rolled her eyes and giggled at me. It was almost as if she was saying that I'm worthless. I felt like shrinking away into nothing. The bell for lunch to end blew and I rose up. Wads of napkins thrown at me, ever feel like everyone in the world hates you?

Sitting in class, all I can think about is Slenderman. What if he isn't real? What if even he doesn't like me? I'm both excited and terrified. Sighing softly to myself, I can hear London behind me, she's spreading more rumors. The very web that she continues to spin.

"Freak." Her sentence ended with, it stung. I'm trying my damnedest to tune her out but.. I just want to be loved. I want to be liked. I used to think London was trying to befriend me, but when she called me a freak the first time for how I dressed. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. How much longer of this torture do I have? I darted my eyes to the clock as my finger tapped to the beat of the seconds hand.

The moment the bell rung, I got up from my seat and left as fast I could speed walk, running was prohibited in the halls. Barely dodging paper ball wads and pencils thrown at me, I made my way to the school's library. I hope they have something on him. Something that will give me hope he's real. Quickly, I sat down at a computer in the back and begun my search. Several sites had sightings, pictures of him. I could hear my heart beat in my ears with how loud it pounded against my rib cage.

"He's real." I smiled to myself as tears swelled up in the corners of my eyes. My only chance at a true friend, maybe not what I had expected but who was I to judge? Closing out what I had up I rose from the computer. A smile spread across my face. I'll do more searching when I get home.

Three days had gone by, tonight was the night. I adjusted the strap of my book bag and kept walking, the woods were close I can smell them. Checking my watch, it was seven thirty-six. How much further is the forest? And far into the forest will I have to travel? My bag was full of batteries for my flash light, A dry erase board for him, a photo album, a camera to make memories with, a first aid kit, and an extra jacket in case he gets cold. My smile spread quickly like wild fire across my face. I can see the woods. My heart beat began to incline as I tread up the hill. It was only a matter of moments now before I met him, my first friend! My first real friend.

Slowly I came to a stop just a foot away from the forest lines. What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm a freak to? A tears slid down my face, I was terrified. I just wanted a friend; someone to talk to, someone to play games with, someone like... Well.. Me. Looking up to the full moon adorned sky I sniffled and hoped.

"Please like me.." I couldn't help but whisper as I wiped my tear stained face and mustered up my courage again. With a deep breath I entered the forest being mindful of how far I should go. I brought a long with me some chalk to mark the trees, y'know in case I get lost. Stopping slightly, I pulled out the flash light from the side pocket on my bag. With a click I was back on my search for my hope to make a friend. I walked for at least two miles, marking trees and making sure to check my surroundings. I stopped and set my bag down, my feet were killing me. Sitting against the tree I checked my watch, eight o'clock straight. I had only walked for about thirty minutes and I was already tired. Drawling a deep breath I leaned my head back against the tree and clicked off my flash light. The moon had provided enough light for me to see. My chest felt tight as I exhaled, nervous? Yes. Scared? Terrified. My heart began to pound relentlessly on its cage of bone, almost to were it hurt.

"Hey um.. You don't know me but um..." I figured just talking out into the woods would work, maybe he'll heard me. Maybe he'll come sit and listen to what I have to say, my pleads of help. My thoughts encouraged me to keep going.

"Everyone at my school thinks I'm a freak, just because I'm different. You're different too.. I thought... I thought we could be different together.. What I'm trying to say is I wanna be your frie-"

I heard a noise, a rustling sound. Instantly I stood to be greeted by a blinding light and loud snickers. I could barely make out more than shadows in the bright lights. I made out one of the shadows to be London. She had put together everything, perhaps even made up Slenderman. Had I been caught in her web again?

I heard her say that word again. The one that destroys my heart, my soul, and my body. The one that torments my dreams and my wakened state. I never understood why that word, but just that one tiny word destroyed my existence.

"Freak." It was the same word that the many others were screaming at me as they began to launch stones at me. The first one hit the side of my head, the left of my forehead. Another to my chest, the left lower side of my rib cage. Still I defended myself with just my arms, even though I could barely see. A stone knocked away my arm and I was hit to the right corner of my lip. I shakily tried to raise my beaten frame, my hair covering just slightly some of my face, it now held the smell of my blood in it. I could hear them come closer, perhaps now to kick me while I'm down.

Help me. Someone please wake me from this nightmare

A kick to the spine, directly in the middle. I screamed out in agony; each kick, each punch, each second hurt worse than the last. I heard what sounded to be a pocket knife being flipped. I desperately tried to get up and run but my body wouldn't move. I had been beaten with in every inch of my life, I had the ability to move stolen from me. I could feel the smirks on me, on the bruises they had created. I was their abused art they made, and now I was to be finished. The knife had carved a jagged circle into my hip, then finished with a X shape that took no time at all. Satisfied with their work, they left me to die. Blood pooled around me, my own mouth tasted like iron. Oh bitter sweet my end will be. Alone. Alone like the freak I am.

I heard a scream, what happened? Slowly opening my blood closed eyes I saw someone dangling, fighting for their life. What was going on, the person was smashed against a tree as the others were held up as well. What's going on?

(Slenderman POV)

I slammed the last human against the ground, she was a loud and whiny human. I impaled her first on a tree branch, just letting her lifeless corpse dangle and her blood drip. I heard the rest bellow a whine of help, Why did they always have to scream? There was about eight or so men that had ganged up and beaten on this poor human. Which death would be the most suitable? Seeing as though they had almost beaten the poor one to death I slammed two repeatedly against each other, first to give were their skulls. Brains exposed and eyes drooping out the sockets threw the bloody messes to be impaled by tree tops. Then I ripped one human in half, eating smaller intestine and stomach of the ripped one I could hear the rest scream in agony. My tendril around their bodies continued to squeeze, one human even make a pop noise as his lungs and other organs came up and out of his throat. I brought one close to me then ripped open his breast bones, exposing the fragile organs of the human. His blood sprayed onto my suit, I just cleaned that! In anger I slammed the human down onto the ground several times then threw him and the rest, I was no longer in the mood to kill, or even eat.

As I began to walk away she caught my attention again, the poor human. She had made a gurgle, not a coherent word but just a noise of help. In my angered state I would of forgotten all about her. Carefully my tendrils picked her body up and brought her closer to me where I could carry her in my own arms. I continued my walk, not forgetting to smash that damn light and to grab her bag, perhaps she had something in there to help herself with.

Laying her down I began to go through her things, at first when I spotted the red cross of aid, or first aid as the humans call it. Then I spotted a book, it was unfamiliar and perhaps held knowledge about helping the poor creature. Carefully I open the book, it was pictures. Why would she bring a book of photos and not survival? I had been watching her since the moment this one entered the forest. After all, the human was entering my home. I turned the page to see different photo's, mainly random humans, one or two of herself. It was boring, why would she bring this? Maybe to die with it, to die with her memories. Although one thing kept me from ending her miserable life. She had said it earlier and it still bugged me.

Let's be different together. I had no idea what the human had came for or why she did. With a sigh I grabbed the box with an extra limb and begun to patch her up. Well the best I could with her being so small and dainty. I left her to lay there while I finished looking through the book of images. I stopped at one, it was of the human. She had a small smile, in her arms she held her family pet, and bags under her eyes. I stared at the photo for what seemed like hours. Why was she here? I didn't understand this human at all. I stood then fixed my tie and jacket, I heard her groan and begin to move.

"Sl.. Slenderman?" Her voice was stuttering from having a swollen lip, perhaps it made things hard to pronounce for her. Tears swelled up her eyes to fogginess, did I make her cry in fear. Yes pathetic human, cry out for mercy of your god. I turned to face her, a smile grew across her face. I froze at the sight, my tendrils wouldn't even move. I watched as she attempted to stand up, her body wobbled. Even in imminence pain she still stood, this one was strong. She walked towards me, a hand starting to raise up. I stood in complete ice, I couldn't believe she was even standing.

"You're Slenderman right? You're really him?" I heard her whimper as tears streaked down her bruised face, her smile was threatening to show. Finally she grasped my jacket, and her body clasped against mine. I stood there watching her as she looked up at me, so weakly but yet so full of hope.

"Will you be my friend?"

* * *

**If you'd like to get another part or a different character, send me a request **

**Also I'd like to say If anyone is going through the same thing our poor friend (in the story) please don't feel like your alone. Your not. If you want someone to talk to I'm here and you are more than welcome to PM me or email me. **

**I hope everyone enjoys **

**Slenderman doesn't belong to me nor does the reader. Only London. Whom as you can see. Died. **


End file.
